The present invention relates to a combined cutting board for cutting of fabric to predetermined configurations and elements and pressing of such fabric elements for quilting and the like.
In forming of fabric products, such as quilting, needlework and the like, a base fabric may be formed into a particular configuration for use in forming of a quilt or other article. Various cutting mats have Long been made available, with various marking indicia on the one face of the cutting mat. The quilter cuts individual fabric pieces or elements from a large fabric piece and sews such elements to form an outer quilt cover. The cutting mat has indicia for aligning and forming of the fabric for cutting of the individual pieces into the desired shape and size. The cutting mat preferably a solid board. The users lays the fabric on the board with the appropriate indicia aligned, and with a rotary or other cutter cut the fabric piece along the guide line to form the element of a particularly configuration, such as a rectangular, other multi-sided configuration including different angled edges, and even circles and the like. The present inventor has for a number of years sold a cutting mat having a special surface which is not cut during the cutting process and has a small handle for carrying and storing the mat. In addition, after forming and cutting of the fabric pieces to the desired shape, the elements may be sewn together to form a basic pattern element to be joined with other single or multi-piece elements in forming a cover. Further, before sewing the individually formed elements to each other, it is desirable to press or iron such elements. Generally, pressing is desirably provided on a cushioned board, which will eliminate seam edge impression, protect raised detail of fine applique and the like. Basically, a cushioned structure further voids undesirable flattened or shining surfaces. A satisfactory cushioned pressing board is shown in the applicant's previously issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,533 which issued Jun. 22, 1982. The subject patent is particularly directed to a cushioned needle work blocking board permitting the blocking and pressing of needle work. As disclosed therein, a dense fiberboard is provided with a overlay of a sponge-like cushioning material which in turn is secured within an outer cotton cover and enclosure. The top of the cover is imprinted with marking indicia for blocking and marking of the elements.
The rotary cutting mat and the quilt pressing boards have been formed and sold separately. Although this provides a satisfactory system, the components for quilting desirably are highly portable for the convenience of quilters who often work in groups and provide their own equipment for actual preparation and quilting. There is therefore always a continuing need for providing a quilting unit of a highly portable construction as well as providing for convenient storage, which is more readily and conveniently used by the quilter.